This invention relates to a fitting for transferring liquid product from a container into a clean room without contamination and, in particular, to a non-contaminating fitting of high density polyethylene which is compatible with the product, devoid of moving parts which would generate particles and cheap enough to be disposable in that it adds less than 10% to the cost of packaging.